Advice
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Charlie needs some relationship advice, and who best to barge in on at midnight than his older brother, Bill.


For Connect the Weasley's Challenge – Bill/Charlie – Prompt: Space

For Family Boot Camp – Prompt: Concern

For Hogwarts Online – Class: Ancient Studies – Prompts: Rules, Final, Numb, Stranger, Nostalgia, Chocolate, Heartbeat and Melody

….

Charlie woke up in tremendous pain, in an effort to get comfortable he fell straight off the lounge and face first against the cold tiles.

"Where did the carpet go?" he moaned in his dazed, half-asleep state, when he stood up however he realised where he was. Bill's lounge room did not have a carpet. He wandered lazily to the kitchen angry at himself, and at Bill, mostly because he didn't have a carpet in his lounge room.

"Good Morning," Bill said cheerfully making Charlie send a death stare his way.

"There is nothing good about it," Charlie snapped taking a seat at the kitchen bench. Bill passed a coffee down his way with a large smile on his face.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Charlie scorned and then shook his head violently. "Never mind, I do not want to know," he said fiercely trying to clear any unwelcome images from his head.

"So why did you come bashing on my door at midnight, scaring the living tentacles out of my wife?" he asked.

"Tentacles?" Charlie asked trying to dodge the question.

"We have rules in this house about swearing, we don't want Victorie catching on," Bill shrugged. "Stop dodging my question," he added with the large smile back on his face. He always knew just how to read Charlie.

"Lavender and I had another argument," Charlie said softly looking down at his hands.

"Again?" Bill asked concerned. "What happened this time?" he asked once Charlie had nodded.

"It's this idea that she does not belong with anyone because of her transformation," Charlie said using the word delicately.

"But you have had this fight before," Bill said softly to assure him they got through it once.

"This one was so final," Charlie said laying his head on the table. "I just don't understand why does she not see that I love her?" Charlie mumbled against his arm and it took Bill a few moments to understand what he said.

"She does know that Charlie, she just doesn't love herself," Bill said and Charlie looked up tears welling against his eyes.

"Sometimes, just before she turns, she looks at me half-way through a conversation, and all of a sudden I am a stranger she doesn't know, or understand or the worse, doesn't want to know," Charlie Said softly. "I feel so numb, what if I lose her? What if this is the last straw for her?" he asked looking at Bill and hoping he had some advice for him.

"Have you expressed this to her?" Bill asked.

"I didn't have a chance; she just kicked me out, saying she needed some space," Charlie sighed sitting up.

"Maybe some space will be good?" Bill tried to assure Charlie but his assurance turned out to be more like a question and Charlie sighed loudly.

"I know I was not her first love, or first kiss, or first anything really, nor was she mine. But I have never felt so strongly about something that was not a Dragon in my entire life. I honestly love her Bill," Charlie sighed looking out the window.

"Maybe when you see her you should start with that?" Bill asked.

"What if she slams the door in my face? Or doesn't open it?" Charlie sighed.

"Then wait," Bill said rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"Wait, sit out on the porch and wait for her, Merlin knows she deserves it," Bill smiled at Charlie.

"You always have the best advice," Charlie smiled.

"What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't?" he asked just as there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Bill yelled.

"Good idea, that could be anyone barging through your door," Charlie whispered.

"The war is over, I am sure out here the worse we will have is someone trying to steal Fleur chocolate stash," Bill said rolling his eyes.

"Hello?" Charlie looked up, his heartbeat quickening at the sweet melody of Lavender's voice.

"In the kitchen," Bill called smiling at Charlie. Lavender moved to the doorway of the kitchen and stood starring at Charlie.

"I am sorry," she said softly. Charlie leap out of his chair and was over at Lavender in a heartbeat. He picked her up and kissed her softly not wanting to let her go.

"I can come home?" he asked.

"I just want to have a coffee and talk first," she said softly, making Charlie's stomach drop. He looked over at Bill who smiled sadly but reassuringly.

"You will always have my advice," he assured.

"Thanks Bill, I might need some more soon," Charlie sighed before walking out of the house with Lavender.


End file.
